1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus. More particularly, it relates to cooling an imaging unit of an electrophotographic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art of printing images with electrophotographic technology is relatively well-known. In the field of electrophotographic imaging, printing process speed has increased steadily with each new product. With increased speed, heat and friction increases at the interfaces between a developer roll and the seals which contact the developer roll and serve to prevent toner from escaping at the ends of the developer. Since toner is electrostatically held to the developer roll, the increased temperatures may melt the toner on the developer roll surface. The melted toner may cause toner leaks around the doctor blade and the lower developer seals. To address heating issues within the developer, prior attempts included introducing airflow in the location of the developer roll. With developers being largely removable from the imaging apparatus, challenges exist in providing proper mating between the developer and the imaging apparatus for effectively controlling airflow to the developer roll.